


Betrunkene und Kinder sagen immer die Wahrheit

by Imandra_Pipkin



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), malec - Fandom
Genre: #ficletinstruments, Drunken Flirting, Drunken Magnus, M/M, Malec AU
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-18 18:01:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21531016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imandra_Pipkin/pseuds/Imandra_Pipkin
Summary: Als Raphael einen betrunkenen Magnus bei Alec ablädt, ahnte noch niemand, welche Geständnisse folgen würden.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Kudos: 5





	Betrunkene und Kinder sagen immer die Wahrheit

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Drunken words are sober thoughts](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21422479) by [Imandra_Pipkin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imandra_Pipkin/pseuds/Imandra_Pipkin). 



> Dies ist mein ursprünglicher Beitrag zur [#ficletinstruments](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/sh_ficletinstruments/works) challenge 'Drunken words are sober thoughts', welchen ich auf 500 Wörter kürzen musste.  
> #ficletinstruments week 18 Prompt: In Vino Veritas - Oh boy. When someone gets drunk, a lot of truths come out.

Ein lautes, ununterbrochenes Klopfen ließ Alec zur Tür eilen. Er fand Raphael, welcher ihm einen schwankenden Magnus entgegen schob.  
"Er ist jetzt deine Verantwortung."  
"Warte mal, warum meine Verantwortung? Du hast ihn doch betrunken werden lassen."  
"Weil er seit einer Stunde nur von dir redet. Ziemlich nervtötend."  
Alec errötete. "Hat er das?"  
Magnus nickte grinsend und legte beide Arme um Alecs Hals, um sich irgendwo festzuhalten. "Hallo, mein Hübscher."  
Alec verdrehte die Augen, legte einen Arm um Magnus, bugsierte ihn in ihr Appartement im Studentenwohnheim und gab der Tür einen Tritt um sie zu schließen.  
"Was soll ich nur mit dir machen?" Alec schaute auf Magnus herunter.  
"Ich wüßte schon, was ich mit so einem hinreißenden Mann anfangen könnte." Trotz seines Zustandes sprach Magnus noch relativ deutlich.  
Alec war Magnus flirtige Art gewohnt. "Komm, Zeit fürs Bett."  
"Du willst mit mir ins Bett gehen?" Magnus lächelte "Du bist hinreißend. Hab ich Dir das schon gesagt?"  
Alec kicherte. "Ja, Magnus, hast du."  
Magnus war sichtbar zufrieden mit sich selbst.  
Alec führte Magnus zum Bett und deutete ihm die Arme anzuheben, nachdem er sich vergewissert hatte, dass Magnus sicher stand und nicht umfallen würde.  
Er zog Magnus das Shirt aus, verfluchte die vielen viel zu winzigen Knöpfe und legte es über einen Stuhl. Sie teilten sich dieses Appartement bereits lange genug um zu wissen, wie pingelig Magnus mit seiner Kleidung sein konnte.  
"Hmmm, ich habe Fantasien hierüber."  
"Worüber?" Alec öffnete Magnus Gürtelschnalle und hielt ihn am Hosenbund fest, als er nach hinten zu kippen drohte.  
"Du und ich. Nackt."  
Alec zog Magnus die Hose aus und legte sie auch auf den Stuhl.  
"Ich dachte mir schon, dass das in diese Richtung geht." Er hatte das Zelt bemerkt, das sich langsam in Magnus Boxershorts bildete.  
Vorsichtig setzte er Magnus auf die Bettkante und drehte sich um.  
"Wo willst du hin, mein Hübscher?"  
"Ich hole dir was, worüber du morgen früh froh und erleichtert sein wirst."  
"Ooh, Alec. Du bist so gut zu mir." Magnus zupfte sich die Socken von den Füßen. "Ich kann mich gar nicht daran erinnern, ob ich dir schon von meiner sexy Fantasie erzählt habe."  
Alec ging zurück zu Magnus, drückte ihm zwei Schmerztabletten in die Hand und hielt ihm ein Glas Wasser hin.  
"Das sind nicht die Handschellen, die ich mir gewünscht habe." Magnus guckte enttäuscht auf die beiden kleinen Pillen in seiner Handfläche.  
"Ähm, was?"  
"Handschellen. Ich will Handschellen." Magnus warf sich die Schmerzmittel in den Mund und nahm Alec das Wasserglas aus der Hand, das seltsamerweise in Magnus Hand weniger überzuschwappen drohte.  
"Aaah, danke dir. Ich glaube, ich mache für einen kleinen Moment die Augen zu." Magnus ließ sich nach hinten fallen und drehte sich auf die Seite.  
Mit zitternden Fingern zog Alec die Bettdecke über Magnus und ging auch zu Bett. 

Sonnenstrahlen kitzelten Magnus Nase und er öffnete blinzelnd die Augen. Seine Kopfschmerzen hielten sich erstaunlicherweise in Grenzen. Alec war ein vorausschauender Engel.  
"Guten Morgen, Liebster," sagte sein Engel. Magnus hob den Kopf von Alecs Brust für seinen Guten-Morgen-Kuss.  
"Wundervoller Morgen, mein Lieber," sagte er nach einem weiteren Kuss.  
"Und ein erfolgreicher Abend, so wie es gestern aussah." Alec grinste. "An was kannst du dich noch erinnern?"  
Magnus sah verwirrt aus, aber dann erinnerte er sich. "Oh."  
"Oh? Das ist alles?" Alec zog seinen Arm unter Magnus hervor und legte sich auf die Seite, ihm zugewandt.  
Magnus holte tief Luft. "Willst du die Wahrheit wissen? Ich mag Bondage und würde sehr gerne diese Erfahrung mit dir teilen. Die Handschellen sollten dich langsam daran heranführen, austesten, ob du dich damit anfreunden kannst."  
Alec grinste. "Wie gut, dass ich heute früher aufgewacht bin. Wir erwarten nachmittags eine Eillieferung von Amazon."  
"Alexander! Du hörst nie auf mich zu überraschen."  
"Ich tue doch alles, um meinen Verlobten glücklich zu machen."  
Magnus konnte nicht anders als Alecs selbstgefälliges Grinsen aus seinem Gesicht zu küssen. Sie würden sich die Zeit bis zum Nachmittag nicht lang werden lassen.


End file.
